


三个骑士

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, 其他cp暗示, 美丽喵
Kudos: 1





	三个骑士

庆祝  
仆人们开始收拾餐具的时候，奥尔什方无奈地看着已经搂成一团的两位同伴。  
"高兴些，奥尔什方，"艾默里克用他那多情而又充满欺骗性的温和声音在友人凶狠的亲吻的空隙中努力开口，以免让另一位客人感到被冷落，"省去了继续寻找拉近关系借口的烦恼，一口气将那位尊贵的先生直接迎进自己本家，这不是再好不过了吗。"  
奥尔什方脸上露出苦笑，在注意自己的两个人看不见的地方摇了摇头，端起没有被侍者收走的高脚杯把里面的残酒倒入喉咙。  
"会好起来的，奥尔什方。或许这样说对我们的客人不太礼貌，我是说他的遭遇的确令人感到同情。但是哈罗妮既然帮了我们这么大一个忙，让他别无选择落脚在此，那么想必接下来的行动也将获得顺理成章的进展。"长发的龙骑士利落地扒掉两个人繁复的服饰，激烈的动作和位置变幻丝毫没有影响他语调的平稳。  
奥尔什方站起身，他也不知道自己挥之不去的不安从何而来，但他认为没有必要在庆祝的晚宴上因为这无来由的隐忧扫了同伴的兴致。  
"你们别闹太过火了，尤其是你，埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克可不需要和你一个时间起床。"  
奥尔什方戴上了礼帽，犹豫了一会儿，决定稍微在礼节上疏忽一点儿，就在门边向主人进行告别。他并不太希望近距离观察友人们纠缠在一起的身体。  
果不其然，他的晚安没有得到任何回应。  
埃斯蒂尼安用热吻制止了艾默里克挽留的企图。"别费劲了，"他一边摸索着让两人即将结合的部位对准，一边喘着粗气进行重复过很多次的相似对话，"他不可能加入的，啊……他和你不一样，皇都贵族的这一套小游戏让他深恶痛绝，不会允许自己成为其中同样放浪的一员的。"  
艾默里克仰着头，享受地半眯起他细长的眼睛，声调轻松地提出他疑问："可是我也是私生子，同样在小时候受了不少苦，为什么我却完全没有禁欲的想法？"  
埃斯蒂尼安开始晃动他锻炼充分的柔韧腰肢，愉快地大笑："你管那些叫受苦吗？亲爱的博雷尔少爷。行了管他呢，只要我们还是同志就够了。记住别再邀请他加入我们——尤其是在他那个古板得宛如贵族教科书的哥哥刚好也在家的时候。"

对谈  
艾默里克看着一丝不苟向卫兵行礼的奥尔什方，心里有些忐忑。他很少在埃斯蒂尼安不在场的情况下和奥尔什方独自会面，他有些不知道该用什么样的态度来对待这位盟友。  
某种程度上来说，是埃斯蒂尼安将他们连接到一起，被评价为最不擅长待人接物的苍天之龙骑士，意外地更像是这段关系中的纽带。两位在贵族家庭中长大的青年因为不同的际遇格格不入。  
事实上在各自的社交环境里，他们都被称赞为平易近人，令人喜爱的长官。但只有埃斯蒂尼安知道，看似身份接近的两个人之间有多大区别。  
"呃，请坐，奥尔什方。"艾默里克一改平日沉着的表象，邀请的语句差点结巴起来。  
他至少知道，不能用社交面孔来面对一同寻求变革的盟友，但他也同样无法做到和埃斯蒂尼安在场时同样放松和随意。  
真麻烦，如果他愿意我们睡一次就不会有这么多麻烦事了。艾默里克在心里轻巧地腹诽。  
奥尔什方冲有些手足无措的艾默里克严肃地点点头，端正地坐在会客椅上。他其实有着不输他那行为表率哥哥同样地教养，只是游离于贵族和贫民之间的他相比普通人更加懂得分清说话场合。  
"艾默里克阁下，我不得不冒昧地在你工作的时间前来。我们的客人突然面临了一个不大不小的危机，我来请求你的援助。"  
艾默里克不知道奥尔什方是出于什么原因采取了这样拘谨而正式的措辞，但他在不由得心里松了一口气，并悄悄对此表达感谢，他用自己最为习惯和拿手的语气回答道："当然可以——正如我们结盟时的约定，你负责外面，我负责里面——所以，我们的重要客人所面临的到底是什么样的危机呢，奥尔什方？"  
巨龙首的指挥官用最简洁的方式快速将留宿在自己本家的客人近来的遭遇向骑士总长转达，末了他谨慎地提议："实际上并不算是太大的事情，但是毕竟涉及教皇厅，为了保险，我认为需要你的身份来确保不会节外生枝。"  
"需要我来对他们的清白进行担保吗？"  
奥尔什方轻轻摇头，对艾默里克天真地提问连眉毛也没动一下，他对此不致一词，只是淡然继续陈述自己的想法："不，不需要。只要保证他们不直接定罪，当场被办成铁案就行。我们还不能让你置身其中，事实上我忍不住担心我在众目睽睽之下的匆忙到访已经引起了不必要的警觉。你只需要顺其自然，将审判引向它原本应当的方向，剩下的相信就能迎刃而解。当然，我认为或许决斗裁判也是一个不错的主意。"  
艾默里克和平常一样微微点头，看上去庄严而值得信赖。奥尔什方知道他并没有完全理解自己的意思，但是没有关系，明确的指示艾默里克总能完成得很好。他一直是一个完美的执行者。  
奥尔什方礼貌地再次行礼，离开的时候，他和来时一样努力避开了周围尽可能多的视线。

争执  
"他死了！死了！"埃斯蒂尼安大步地在狭小的屋子里踱来踱去，铠靴和石制地板摩擦发出刺耳的响声。  
"别嚷嚷了，你已经念叨一晚上了。"艾默里克小声嘟囔，他那广受好评的漂亮眉峰皱成一团，看上去忧心忡忡，要让那些热爱他的贵妇看见了，恐怕会尖叫着抹起眼泪并试图冲上来试图把他的脑袋按进她们的乳房中间。  
埃斯蒂尼安知道这样的行为于事无补，他们的盟友少了一个，被那支该死的枪刺穿了他坚韧不屈的盾牌和身体。他们处心积虑安插在盟友家里的利刃已经出发继续他艰辛的旅程。  
而他，仅有的两位苍天之龙骑士其中之一，不得不缩在这间办公室里，像条被困的飞龙一样团团乱转，等待必然降临在他们城市上的下一次袭击。他甚至阴暗地期待敌人能够足够多以便他尽情地将自己的怒火释放在来犯的不管什么敌人身上。  
"我们接下来该怎么办？"艾默里克悲恸的声音在问着每一次他们的会面中都会从他嘴里出现的同样问题。  
埃斯蒂尼安注视着他柔软的黑色卷发，和无数次让他觉得透出诱人的性感神色的脸，心里不断涌起的恶念让他第一次对着这张脸毫无性欲，尽管他自己知道，被铠甲覆盖之下的身体正在因为沸腾的怒意而勃起。  
"他死了。"屠龙者嘶哑的声音再一次响起。他看着艾默里克悲伤得快要涌出泪水的脸，他发现自己血液里翻滚的恶意无法抑制。  
"收起你的眼泪吧，现在这里没有别人在看，用不着拿出那套总长的样子表演。"  
"埃斯蒂尼安，他毕竟也是我的朋友和……"  
"是的我知道你对没有睡过的朋友是什么样的感情，所以麻烦你收一收。我们重要的盟友死了，他甚至来不及交代任何事情。"龙骑士克制地对准滚到脚边的小罐子飞起一脚，使得这件物件飞向对面的墙角，然后掉在地上摔了个粉碎。  
"而你，在没有和我们商量的情况下跑去和你父亲对峙！你怎么会干出这么愚蠢的事情！"  
艾默里克无辜地眨了眨眼睛，他的确已经按照埃斯蒂尼安的要求收起了眼泪。"我只是……觉得你们也会让我这么做……"  
埃斯蒂尼安疲倦地摘下头盔，他感到屋子里地空气令人窒息。  
"行行好，艾默里克，"他呻吟道，"你存在最重要的意义就是总长的身份，没有了它……"  
你还有什么价值。他费了点力气才把后半句话咽回了肚子。  
"……我很抱歉，埃斯蒂尼安。我以为既然能当上总长，父亲多少也是承认了我的……"  
"醒醒吧！艾默里克！你以为没有你的教皇父亲，你真的能坐到这个位置并且纹丝不动吗！噢，艾默里克，你难道真的相信了那些吹捧你的言辞？我以为心里渴望变革的你多少也能想到这点……"  
艾默里克的眼睛再一次噙满了泪水，这让他那张无时无刻仿佛都深情款款的脸孔更让人无法拒绝，除了被悲怆和仇恨浸透了全身地埃斯蒂尼安。  
"我、我真的没这么想过。埃斯蒂尼安，你应该早点告诉我……我们该怎么办……"  
埃斯蒂尼安无言以对，他的内心一片茫然，他从来没有像现在这样清楚地意识到奥尔什方对他们盟约的重要性，这个意识更加加深了他此时此刻无法排解的痛苦。  
以及懊悔。  
"他死了。"他闭上眼睛，死气沉沉地不知道是对自己还是对艾默里克呓语。

彷徨  
艾默里克在整理领口。他对着镜子，在心里慢慢回顾之前列在记事本上的注意事项。  
他努力不在任何一个环节出现差错，今天的晚宴必须尽善尽美。  
负责怀柔的盟友早已逝去，最后一个与他们的客人一起战斗在最前沿的盟友也在近日悄然离去。  
艾默里克深吸一口气，挥开充斥在心头的迷茫和不安。他远不可能做到像奥尔什方那样和冒险者打成一片，但现在只剩下自己，他别无选择。  
他们的战争已经结束，但三个人曾经共同期盼的局面才刚刚开始打开。  
他不能把事情弄糟。  
首先他需要留下拂晓，更重要的是那位英雄，他不仅仅是战斗的引领者，他可以是一座丰碑，一面旗帜，一个象征，成为皇都新信仰的奠基石。在此基础上他需要比平常完美的演出。  
尽管这只是用他自己的方式来对奥尔什方进行拙劣的模仿，艾默里克需要在见到客人之前说服自己忘掉这一点。一个星时前他的传令兵告诉他，客人差点拒绝了这场晚宴，索性对方并不坚持，费了不小的力气总算让他还是接受了邀请。  
当尊贵的客人穿着他们传统的大衣不伦不类地出现在门廊的时候，艾默里克尽力保持住了自己的风度。他为自己不合时宜的大笑冲动感到惊讶，埃斯蒂尼安说的没错，自己骨子里确实就是一个完美的伊修加徳贵族模板，他们三个人不约而同感到厌恶的那种。  
他的脑子在带领客人前往餐厅的过程中前所未有的激烈运转，但他悲哀的发现自己依然毫无头绪。  
他和客人气氛友好的推进晚餐的进程，席间他们谈论冒险、战斗，谈论一切他猜想奥尔什方用来和冒险者拉近关系的话题。  
艾默里克认为这是一场愉快地交谈，皇都的英雄只是不习惯出席这样的场合，但他的言谈举止哪怕在伊修加徳前任骑士团总长眼里也是极为得体的。  
在晚宴接近尾声的时候，艾默里克的后背已经不由得起了一层薄汗，这样虚与委蛇的对话的确不用他费心就能继续，但显然并不能得到他想要的结果。  
他不知道是否应该像对待其他贵族一样邀请客人留宿，埃斯蒂尼安警告过他，只有奥尔什方不会对他贸贸然的一再邀请感到不快，但这绝不适用于完全不了解贵族习俗的外人。  
明明只要睡过一次，就能一瞬间拉近关系，然后就会有很多借口和时机请求他留下了。艾默里克悲哀地想着，他在仓皇中已经有了孤注一掷的打算："我……"  
他没来得及说出口的邀约被士兵打断，后者给他们带来了拂晓成员的消息。  
艾默里克不容拒绝地跟随指引与他的客人一同来到了逝去的盟友家中，他来不及感慨上一次到访此处的时间和场合，雷厉风行地对手下的人下了一连串命令。  
哈罗妮在上，这是这段不长的时间里第几次他因为别人的不幸而由感到衷地高兴和庆幸了？  
这个念头只在艾默里克脑海中一闪而过就被遗忘了，他是正宗的伊修加徳贵族后裔，这样不必要的忏悔并不会在他们身上停留超过一秒。  
他觉得自己像溺水者再次抓住了一根稻草，他必须牢牢将它攥在手心。  
他已经只有自己一个人了。

夜会  
埃斯蒂尼安知道友人正在归来的路上，他早已熟知该怎么将自己异于常人的观感收为己用。  
当艾默里克出现在面前的时候，他发现他的面容和自己预料中一样，艳丽，散发着和他的气味同样淫靡的甜香。  
红血之龙骑士认为自己突如其来的闯入应该让毫无心理准备的主人吃了一惊，但对方的态度显然打破了他的预料。  
又或者他已经能够不动声色的掩饰内心的的波澜。  
埃斯蒂尼安顺从地接受上议长殷勤的迎接，他在艾默里克的帮助下脱掉了几乎不离身的破旧外套。艾默里克面带微笑地亲自将他的外套挂好，郑重得仿佛手上捧着教宗的礼服。  
埃斯蒂尼安沉默地看着久未谋面的挚友，他知道对方已经在以自己的方式蹒跚走了很远。  
他把他天真烂漫，在一无所知的呵护中长大，不谙世事的友人一个人留在了漩涡中心。  
埃斯蒂尼安嗅着已经弥漫在整个房间里的，男人的，女人的，刺鼻的，焦臭的混杂在一起的气息。  
皇都永远令他感到窒息，只是不同以往地，他从这令人晕眩的氛围里体会出了一丝近乎亲昵的心疼。  
在一个盟友已经变成一座冰冷的墓碑之后，他自己舍弃了另一个。  
埃斯蒂尼安握住艾默里克伸向自己的手，他亲吻了一下戴着手套的手背。  
“我以为你已经走了。”艾默里克的微笑真诚得无懈可击，仿佛全心全意在为好友的道来而惊喜，听不出来丝毫对他一次又一次不告而别的失落和责备。  
他沉默地听着艾默里克开始絮絮叨叨地对他讲述皇都这段时间的一些动向，注意到友人的措辞中立而富有不同于以往的感染力。  
埃斯蒂尼安知道艾默里克拥有完美的贵族面具，但他曾经一直固执地认为面具下面空无一物。  
“……福尔唐伯爵主动去了前线，他真是……”  
“福尔唐伯爵？”埃斯蒂尼安脑海里出现了拄着拐杖步履艰难的老人。  
“是阿图瓦雷尔，还记得吗，‘贵族教科书’哥哥。”艾默里克语调柔和，仿佛他确实从没有告诉过埃斯蒂尼安爵位更迭的事情。  
埃斯蒂尼安有些尴尬地轻咳了一声，他已经距离伊修加德的所有事情太过久远，他心里关于这个地方的记忆更多是停留在奥尔什方还在的时候而不是现在。  
艾默里克的叙述让他想起了总在终卫要塞断崖上的那张面孔，即便隔着漫天的风雪或是沐浴着刺目的艳阳，从遥远的高空也能清楚地看见那个人脸上凝固的时间。  
他大概已经找到了大概终其一生无法摆脱的桎梏中属于自己的转圜。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着艾默里克，他的眉眼在经历了许多没有自己的岁月之后日越发明艳，是比骑士总长年代更为适合他的表情。  
他们的盟约分明早在那个金碧辉煌的楼顶被那支枪击得粉碎，只是自己不比永远搞不清状况的艾默里克更不愿意承认这个事实罢了。  
他想起来他们三个人在巨龙首的小房间里密会，像编排舞台剧幕一样一起设计向艾欧泽亚闻名遐迩的英雄介绍的台词，出场时的步伐和眼神。他们喝着分配到末端士兵手上的粗糙烈酒，兴致高昂地畅想着拉拢一个又一个意气风发的盟友，和自己一起走向美好的明天。  
现在他长年的友人站在已经属于明天的星空之下，冲自己展露灿烂的笑容，散发着不为人知的隐秘芳香。  
“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安叹息着承受艾默里克令人怀念的亲吻，他决定坦诚自己并不完全是飘渺的浮萍，在这里依然还有可以等待他归来的怀抱。  
当明天的朝阳升起，他们将再一次分道扬镳，埃斯蒂尼安心想。但他决定要在两个人衣冠整洁的情况下向艾默里克好好道别，并且在他余生的每一次分别后，都将开始期待和友人们下次重逢。


End file.
